Silver eyes
by Hollyleaf23
Summary: A tortishell she-cat has told lies that cost a price to high for her to pay, her family. Half drowned, Riverclan finds her and invites her to join the camp. Why does this she-cat have unnatural silver eyes? Will a Riverclan tom be able to save her from her lies? Or will this cat be doomed to live a life of misery and loss?
1. Chapter 1

"Watch out!" the dappled she-cat yowled as the fire tore through the forest. Her companion, a pretty tortishell, was racing beside her and they glanced back and saw their sister orange pelt falter as she stumbled, "Blaze!" the dappled she-cat yowled. Blaze looked up, the fire gaining on her quickly,

"I've twisted my paw! Just go Autumn, I'll be okay! I'm going to see mother." She yelled back. The tortishell beside her leaned closer to Autumn,

"She knows what she's doing, let's go!" the tortishell urged her sister,

"We can't just leave her Heather!" Heather just blinked sadly at her as a tom suddenly skidded into the clearing, his eyes wide he turned back, his bright orange pelt matching Blaze's. Heather glanced at her brother and back at Blaze. Her eyes suddenly stretched wide,

"No! Birch No!" Heather begged him as he streaked back and plunged into the flames where Blaze was moments before. She turned and head butted Autumn's flank and forced her into a run, but not before looking back one last time into the flames where her sister and brother had vanished, Heather blinked sadly as she saw Blaze and Birch's orange pelts through the flames. Birch's eyes where wide as he was dragging Blaze's pelt through the flames, eyes begging for help, flames licking at his pelt,

"I'm sorry brother." She whispered and turned and streaked toward Blaze's pelt which was at the river's edge,

"Are they coming?" Autumn asked over the roar of the river and fire, Heather blinked at her sister,

"No, they're dead, I saw they're pelts burning, I could not go into the flames for them." Her heart wrenched as she lied to her sister. Autumn's eyes grew big as she tilted her head up and began to wail but Heather cut her off her eyes glinting, "No sister! This is not the time to grieve, we must cross or the flames will eat us too!" she hissed as Autumn. She turned to the river's raging currents. She heard Autumn whimper,

"It's not safe Heather, we will not make it across." Heather turned to her sister whose dappled pelt was heaving and stained from the smoke,

"It's safe, we will make it across safely." She promised her. Autumn looked up at her, eyes begging,

"Do you promise?" she asked still hesitant. Heather looked right into her amber eyes,

"Yes." She murmured remembering how her sister had always struggled when they were kits and their mother had taught all four of them to swim, Autumn had always been the one to struggle, 'I hope' she thought to herself.

Autumn nodded and Heather plunged into the icy river to escape the rapid flames. She heard a splash behind her and knew Autumn was following her. Heather was always the strongest swimmer of the bunch but she found herself struggling against the icy turbulence and exhaustion from her long run. Her head slipped under and Heather pushed up with her paws, struggling to hold her breath, finally the tortishell broke the surface and gulped in a deep breath of air. With a last strong push she propelled herself forward and reached for the bank.

Coughing and spitting up water Heather dragged herself up on the bank. With a last effort she collapsed on the ground retching up water. With a cough she lifted her head wearily and clambered to her paws, "See Autumn, I told you we would ma-," she stopped and looked around finding herself alone, "Autumn?" she meowed wearily. With a burst of energy she streaked to the bank and searched the bank for any trace of her sister. She found one set of paw prints that were her own.

Frantically she looked over the river to the other bank and saw to set of prints on the edge, 'oh no… not again' she thought to herself and scanned both banks and saw no sign of her sister,

"No, no, no, no!" she wailed and exhaustion over took her and she collapsed on the ground, a black wave coming over her.

"_Mother? Where is Birch?" a tiny tortishell asked a pale orange she-cat. The bigger cat purred,_

"_Your brother is off hunting Heather." She explained to the tiny kit,_

"_Can I hunt?" she asked her mother, the cat purred,_

"_No dear, when you are older I will teach you, Autumn and Blaze all how to hunt, swim, fish, run, track-," the tiny kit cut her off,_

"_Will father ever teach us anything?" a shadow crossed over Hazel's eyes,_

"_No dear, now rest." Her mother urged her,_

"_Yes mother." _

"_Mouse-Brain! You're supposed to climb down, not fall down!" Heather called out to Blaze who had fallen out of the tree. Her mother appeared from the forest with several mice hanging from her jaw,_

"_Come my kits, enough tree climbing for now, come and eat." Heather's stomach growled and she bounded up to her mother, Blaze limping behind her, Birch scampering down the tree with Autumn right behind him._

"_Help! Help!" Autumn yowled as she struggled in the pond. Heather swam over and grabbed her sister's dappled scruff and dragged her sister to shore,_

"_Mother? Why can't she swim?" her mother purred in amusement,_

"_Not all kits can swim dear, you got your strong swimming ability from your father." She informed the 13 moons old cat. Heather nodded and watched with interest as Birch and another tom play fought._

"_Mother look! I caught a bird! And it's huge!" Heather called scampering down the hill and into their log shelter. Her mother came up to her,_

"_That's a hawk Heather! How did you catch it?" Heather dropped her prey as Blaze and Autumn came out to look at it. She thought about telling them how Birch had helped her but then remembered he had asked her not to say he was back. In her hesitant Hazel watched her kit,_

"_Did Birch help you? Is he back? I haven't seen him in moons." It was true, Birch had left the family to travel with his friend and he had left two moons ago. He had caused Hazel grief and it would do her well to know Birch was back, but she had promised she wouldn't say anything,_

"_No he's not back." She lied, gritting her teeth, the first lie she had ever told. Hazel bowed her head._

"_Wake up!" Hazel screeched urging the she-cats awake, "Fire!" Heather was instantly awake, "Run!" Hazel screeched. Instantly Autumn and Blaze leapt out of the log shelter. Heather bounced after them but as she bounced out a flaming branch fell on the shelter and the entrance collapsed, trapping Hazel inside,_

"_Hazel!" she screeched running to the back trying to see her mother, a small opening allowed her to peer inside, "Hazel!" she called to her mother's bristling pelt and began to dig at the logs as the flames licked at her pelt,_

"_No! Heather run! I will be fine!"_

"_But I can save you!"_

"_No! Run!" she screeched at her kit and Heather looked back at her mother one last time and fled after her sisters. She quickly caught up to them, they were waiting well into the forest searching frantically,_

"_Where do we go?" Blaze cried, "Where's mother?" she demanded noticing her mother wasn't with her,_

"_She's safe, now run!" Blaze saw through the lie and blinked sorrowfully but Autumn didn't so she was relieved, "Head toward the river!" and the three cats plunged into the forest the flames gaining on them,_

"_Birch no!" she yowled as he plunged into the flames after their sister,_

"_I couldn't save them." She lied to her sister, "We'll make it across I promise." She lied again and looked back and saw her sister wasn't with her. Heather collapsed and began to tremble violently._

Her eyes snapped open and a gasp followed. Wearily she looked around and found herself in a den and in a moss nest, "Look at her eyes!" a golden dappled she-cat hissed. A gray tabby suddenly was in her line of sight and she gasped as well. Heather forced herself to her feet and padded past the two cats and to a small pool of water in the den, curious about what the cats found so interesting about her green eyes.

Heather peered down and hissed in surprise, her vibrant green eyes were replaced with a murky silver. Heather stumbled back and turned to the two she-cats who were watching her wit wide eyes, "Who are you and where am I?" she demanded the cats. The older dappled one took a step forward and dipped her head,

"My name is Mothwing and this is my apprentice Willowshine, you are in Riverclan."


	2. Chapter 2

Heather shook her head, "I don't understand, what do you mean, you don't know?" she asked the gray she-cat sitting in front of her. They blue-eyed leader just twitched her ear,

"I mean, that we don't know where your family is. We have searched the forest and there are no remains of their bodies, and you sister's body is still lost." Mistystar repeated patiently. Heather shook her head while she paced the den floor,

"Can't you search again? They have to be found. They aren't just gone like that. They have to-,"

"We can't afford to send out another patrol of warriors, we've already sent out three." Reedwhisker, the Riverclan deputy, interrupted her ranting. Mistystar nodded in agreement,

"I'm sorry Heather but he's right. Maybe we can send another patrol out latter but for now the clan needs rest." Heather bowed her head. Closing her eyes she processed the information and accepted the fact that her family was dead, and she had no home. Mistystar's voice softened, "I'm sorry Heather, we will send out another patrol latter if you-,"

"No." the silver eyed cat interrupted the leader, "No, it's fine. They are dead. There's no hope for them." The two other cats in the den bowed their heads in respect for the lost cats. Mistystar stood,

"I will tell the clan." She meowed. Heather nodded and Mistystar paused at the entrance of the den, "Heather, you've shown great courage and discipline through this hard-ship. We would be honored if you joined Riverclan." The leader meowed with a hidden message in her eyes, on Heather could not decipher. Heather's tail twitched and she narrowed her eyes for a moment as she thought It over. Heather sighed,

"I will join Riverclan." She meowed.

**Hey guys…I know this is like a SUPER short chapter but this is kind of just a 'I'm still here chapter' so you guys know I'm not dead and I do plan to continue this story, just please be patient!**


End file.
